


Operation Anniversary

by badgerBoyMay



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: 1950s, Anniversary, Episode: s09e14 Oh How We Danced, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Korean War, Love, Marriage, R&R, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerBoyMay/pseuds/badgerBoyMay
Summary: BJs wedding anniversary is around the corner and he's feeling sad about not spending it with his wife for the first time. Hawkeye wants to cheer him up.DISCLAIMER: MASH is not mine and I don't make any money with this story or the characters!
Relationships: B. J. Hunnicutt/Peg Hunnicutt
Kudos: 4





	Operation Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Again Disclaimer: MASH is not mine and I don't make any money with this story or the characters.
> 
> Thanks.

BJ was sitting on his cot, head down, looking very sad when Hawkeye walked into the swamp. "What happened to you? Did the 49ers lose the championship?", he joked.

"No, just leave me alone.", BJ muttered. "Ok seriously Beej, what happened?" Hawkeye sat down next to him. The Californian sighed, "it's just.. my wedding anniversary is around the corner and I never had to spend it without Peg… I just miss her so much, Hawkeye.", he explained in a miserable sounding voice. Hawkeye felt deep pity for his best friend.

"Well look at the bright side, at least you have me." Hawkeye joked but BJ didn't say anything.

"I can understand you." the Mainer then muttered but BJ shook his head, "no you can not." he laid down on his cot and looked out of the tent.

Hawkeye didn't know what to say or do. He just knew he wanted to help his friend somehow. The whole day Hawkeye tried to cheer him up but nothing would help. In OR, everyone was surprised how quiet it was. BJ wouldn't answer Hawk's typical banter. Charles and Margaret were standing next to each other after the surgery session. "What's wrong with him?", she asked the doctor.  Winchester shrugged, "why should I know?"

"You're living together!", Margaret said.

"Well yes but if you want to know what's up with him, shouldn't you ask Pierce?"

The head nurse rolled her eyes. "I will, since you don't care for the people around you!"

Charles looked insulted. "Hey! That's not true. Don't let it look like I won't care about anyone. You won Major, I'll help you find out."

Charles went to his tent, where BJ was sitting with a glass of swamp-gin and a letter from home. The Californian still didn't seem very happy. "So Hunnicutt, what's on your mind?", Winchester asked him. "Not your business.", BJ grumbled. "Yes, certainly not but I'd like to know anyway."

"Charles, Please. Leave. Me. Be."

"Alright, fine. Don't tell me. But I was just trying to help.", with that Winchester left the swamp again and decided to ask Hawkeye what was going on.

Said doctor was just walking into Potters office, "Sir, we need to do something about BJ's problem."

Potter looked up and eyed him through his glasses, "I wanted to ask you about that anyway. What's wrong with him?"

"His wedding anniversary is very soon and he desperately misses his wife. Makes accusations to himself for not being with Peg. Colonel, we need to cheer him up, I can't stand this anymore."

"Does he know how many wedding anniversaries I didn't spend with Mildred? He's not the only person in Korea who hasn't seen his wife in a long time.", Potter said.

Hawkeye nodded but said, "To be fair Colonel, you knew that this would happen with you being regular army. But BJ didn't choose to be in a war. He didn't choose to spend his wedding day away from his wife. You know Beej, he's a family person. Not being able to be with his wife on that day deeply affects him.."

"I see.", Potter replied. "So, what did you think of, son?", he then asked.

Hawkeye sat down on the chair and sighed. "If I only knew what to do."

Margaret as well as Charles joined them in the office. "Oh what is happening now? Do we have a gathering here?", the colonel asked.  "We would like to know what's going on with Hunnicutt.", Margaret answered. "Wedding anniversary blues.", Potter replied.

"Aw.. the poor man.", Margaret said then. Charles rolled his eyes but kept silent. "Do you have an idea how to help him, Major?", Hawkeye asked now with a glance at Margaret.  "Hm, maybe we could let them have a call?", the head nurse suggested.

"Good idea.", Potter nodded. "Too ordinary, I need something better, bigger, more creative.", the Mainer said. "How about a film?" Margaret then asked. "A film?"

"Yeah. Maybe Peg will be able to get a camera and send us a little film for BJ. We could send her one of Charles, tapes so that she can record a message?"

Hawk looked at her, "genius. That's great! Margaret you're an angel."

The nurse blushed a little but smiled.

"Winchester, will you assist by giving us a clean tape?", Potter asked. The doctor nodded, "yes. I believe if I'd say no you would command me to do it anyway."

"Damn right I would.", Potter smiled.

"Then Operation Anniversary can beginn.", Hawkeye grinned.

They made sure that the post would be fast enough and went through with their plan when Hawkeye had another idea. Again, he walked into Potters office.

"Son, did your father never show you the concept of knocking?", the colonel asked him. "It's important, Sir."

"What is it, Pierce?"

"I had another idea regarding Beej but I need your help.", Hawkeye said.

"I can't send him home, Hawkeye."

"No no, not that. But if I'd be able to bring Peggy to us for a few days, could you give BJ some R&R. Maybe like three days?", Hawkeye asked.

"Sure I could do that, but how will you bring his wife to Korea?"

"We do it like when your wife took some holiday in Tokyo so that you two could meet. Of course she has to find a babysitter for Erin but I'm sure that won't be a big problem if it is just for 4 to 5 days. She has to take a plane from Frisco to Tokyo and now it's your turn to get her a plane ride to Kimpo. I'm sure one of our pilots could get her from there."

Potter nodded, understanding his plan. "Why can't she stay in Tokyo and we send BJ?"

"Sir, don't you want to meet Peg after all BJ told us about her?", Hawkeye asked. "Good point, so flight to Kimpo.", he made a note for himself, "but another question, son. Do you really think they have enough money for a flight from Frisco to Tokyo? You don't wanna know what Mildred had to pay when she fly here from Missouri."

"They have a very nice sponsor.", Hawkeye only said.  Potter's eyes went big with surprise. "You? You want to pay for it?"

"Yeah. My dad doesn't need my army money so I'm free to spend it. Doing something that will make BJ happy is better than spending it for alcohol or poker.", he smiled.  "You will need more than the pay of one month."

"I have savings.", Hawkeye only said.

"Fine, try your luck then."

"Thank you Sir.", he smiled, "I need to make a call now. Klinger!"  The company clerk looked into the office, "you roared for me?"

"Get me a call to Mill Valley, California. Mrs. Peggy Hunnicutt."

"I'll try my best, Sir."

Klinger called Sparky and tried to get Hawkeye's call.

"Why do they need so long?", Hawkeye asked. "Sir! They already are in Honolulu. Just wait a minute.", Klinger answered.

"We're in Frisco, will be finished in a few seconds.", Klinger told him then.

Soon after he smiled brightly.  "Yes! Mrs. Hunnicutt? Wait, I'll pass the phone."

Hawkeye grabbed it from the clerk. "Peg?!", Hawkeye asked, excited. 

"Yeah..?", she replied.

"Great to talk to you! I'm Benjamin Franklin Pierce, you may know me as  _ 'Hawkeye',  _ don't be alarmed, nothing bad happened to your husband!"

Peggy couldn't be more confused, "It's nice to finally talk to you. If nothings wrong with BJ, may I ask why you called me?", Peggy then asked.

"Yes, how about you listen to the end and I try to explain?"

"Sounds good to me.", she said.

"Yeah so, I know that your wedding anniversary is right around the corner this month and lets say.. your husband doesn't take it so well that he can't be with you. In other words, he's a depressive mess. We want to change that, cheer him up a little, you know? So, two plans. Number one: are you able to make a short home movie with someone's video camera?"

"Yes I know someone who can help with that why?"

"Look, you'll make a short film about everything you and BJ would do if you could be together in the states on your special day. We'll send you one of Winchesters tapes for the audio. Maybe I can get Beej to tell me about what he would do if you two could spend the day together. Anyway, if you are done with both, send them back to us. We put a note into the package what you have to write on the box so that the army will deliver it in time.", he explained.

"Oh that sounds like a lovely idea. I'll gladly do that for him. What is your other idea? You've mentioned two.", Peggy wanted to know.

Hawkeye smiled, "now for the even bigger surprise. Would you like actually spending the day with BJ?"

"Of course I would love that! But how?"

"If you can find someone who will look after your daughter for let's say 5 days, we can get you to Tokyo for a week. Colonel Potter agreed to give BJ R&R if you'd like to come here. Would be the perfect surprise for him and definitely cheer him up.", Hawkeye smiled. "It's very tempting, Hawkeye but.. I don't have the money to fly to Tokyo or stay there for a week."

"Don't worry about the money, I've got you."

"What do you mean?", she asked.

"Well, I'll pay for it."

"Hawkeye you can't! I could never agree to this. Why would you do that?!", Peggy seemed surprised.

"Because one: BJ is my best friend and I can't stand seeing him suffer so much. And two: I don't need the money. Please let me do that for you. Also I really want to meet you after everything Beej told me. Need to make sure if you're really the " _ most beautiful, most intelligent, most perfect woman on earth" -  _ quote: your husband."

Peggy giggled, "naw he's so cute"

"So what do you say?" Hawkeye then asked. Peg sighed with a smile, "yeah okay. After everything I've heard about you, you won't take  _ no  _ for an answer anyway."

"That's completely true.", Hawkeye replied, laughing. "I'll ask BJs parents if they can take Erin for the week."

"Great. If you've got that settled, book a flight to Tokyo, so that you are here at your anniversary. I'll get you a flight from there to Korea and a ride to us. Will you call me when you know about the time your flight will be in Tokyo?"

"Yes sure.", Peggy replied.

"And don't forget, it's a surprise. No word about that in the home movie."

"It's fine I won't spoil it.", she laughed.

"Okay, bye Peg."

"See you soon, Hawkeye."

The doctor looked pleased with himself. "Klinger I need your help with a check."

The whole operation was planned to its fullest a few days later. The flights were booked, Klinger would get her from Kimpo to the 4077th and the tapes also arrived just in time.  BJ seemed even more miserable when the day was finally there.

Hawkeye hugged him that morning, trying not to smile. "I'm sorry you can't spend the day with Peg. I really am.", he said. BJ only shrugged, "not your fault, Hawk. But thank you anyway."

They went on with the day as Hawkeye tried to keep BJ busy and as far away from the compound as he could so that he wouldn't see Peg arrive right away. Margaret had agreed to keep Pegs company until the little party started.

It was about 2 o'clock PM when Peggy and Klinger arrived in camp. 

"Wow, it really is as  _ interesting _ as BJ told in his letters.", she said. "You are allowed to call it as it is, ma'am. Shit." Klinger said and shrugged when Margaret approached them. "You must be Mrs. Hunnicutt. I'm Major Houlihan but please call me Margaret.", she smiled. "It's a pleasure, Margaret. Also it's Peg, no need for such formalities.", Peggy replied. "Please follow me, the others are trying to distract your husband. Not that easy in a small camp like this."

Peg laughed, "I guess."

"Hawkeye has talked BJ into post-op duty so we're free to walk the compound. Would you like to have a small tour?"

"Yes sure. I'd love to see the infamous "Swamp".", she said.

Margaret grinned, "oh I would show you but you might consider divorce when you see how the boys are living."

That made Peggy even more laugh. "No dirty clothes or dust of this world could make me divorce my husband.", she said in a loving voice.

Margaret smiled, she could only imagine the love the two had for each other.

On Post-Op, BJ and Hawkeye had solved another problem, giving a young korean boy a new harmonica. Hawkeye looked at his watch, "come on Beej. Let's get a coffee. We've been on post-op all day."

"Coffee sounds great.", the Californian replied and followed him. In Klingers office Hawkeye stopped, "but first we need to do something else."

With a little suspicious glance, BJ looked at his friend. "What is it?"

"After you." he gestured to Potters office door. BJ walked in and stopped, when he saw the rest of the gang. On the wall was a banner saying "happy anniversary BJ and Peg"

BJ looked at them, "guys I appreciate the try but I'm really not in the mood-"

"Horse hockey! sit down, son.", Potter told him. They all sat down next. "We have a little gift for you."

Klinger got the projector running and started the home movie.

It was a film of Peggy featuring some clips of little Erin. The sound was a mix of Peg talking and the audio Hawkeye had recorded of BJ the last few days. It didn't take long for BJ to cry happy tears. They hugged him when the film ended.

"I.. can't tell you how thankful I am for what you did there.", BJ said. "Well you have to thank Margaret and Hawkeye for it." Mulcahy smiled. The Californian hugged both of them tight.  "The movie was Margarets idea.", Hawk told him, "I have another present for you tho."

BJ laughed, "I don't think any present could top that movie right now."

"Let me try.", Hawkeye grinned and looked at Margaret. "Yes, I would ask you to dance on that special occasion but I think we have someone more suitable for this.", she grinned and stepped aside.

Clearly confused, BJ turned to the door and froze. His eyes went wide.

"Is.. what?..how?... Peggy?!", he whispered.

Peg was beaming with joy as she ran into his arms. "Hey BJ.", she said through happy tears. "I've just told you on the video but happy anniversary, love.", Peg added.

BJ was also crying again now as he hugged her as tight as he could, then kissed her.

Hawkeye watched them with a soft smile, he knew he'd done everything right. "I must be dreaming.", BJ muttered into her hair. "No you're not." Peg answered him. He gave her a tender smile, "it's so unbelievable that you're right here.. how?"

Peg gestured her head towards Hawkeye. The Californian looked at him, forming a silent "thank you" with his mouth. Hawk nodded as a reply.

Potter cleared his throat, "as much as I don't want to break the moment, I have something for you.", he gave him the 3 day pass for Tokyo. "Make you two some nice days together.", he smiled.

"Thank you, Colonel. I can't thank any of you guys enough. I don't deserve you people.", BJ said.

"Now, let's shift the party into the mess tent!", Hawkeye grinned.

As they walked, Hawkeye took the time to say a proper hello to Peg. In the officers' mess, the camp had set a big party for them. Peg had sat down next to her husband, not leaving his side. He had taken her hand into his.

"Honey I have a question.", she said.

BJ looked down at her, "sure, what is it?"

"What happened to your face? You look ridiculous.", she giggled.

"Why? The moustache? You'll learn to love it.", he laughed.

Hawkeye and Margaret watched the pair from a short distance. "Great to see them so happy hm?", Margaret asked, smiling. "Yes. I hate to see BJ suffer."

"You did a great job with all of this, you know that? He can be proud to have you as a friend."

"Well thank you, Major. But this was a team achievement.", he grinned at Margaret, putting his arm around her. "It was my pleasure, Captain.", the nurse answered, letting him do the gesture for once.

The next morning, BJ and Peg left for Tokyo. Hawkeye had never seen him more relaxed in his life, when he returned three days later. "Had a few nice days?", the Mainer asked without looking up from his magazin.

"Oh Hawkeye, the best days. I need to thank you again. I would have never believed that this would be possible."

"Only for you, Beej. Only for you."

There was silence for a while until BJ said: "Peg told me about how she was able to come here."

"So?", Hawkeye looked up with a small smile. "Hawk.. thank you. I can never repay you enough for what you did for us.", he said. "Beej, having you as my best friend is enough for a lifetime.", the Mainer smiled in reply. "I'm glad you two had some time together, you deserve it.", he added.

"What do you think of her?", BJ asked now with a grin. "What can I say without you punching me?", Hawkeye joked. "Nah for real, I think she's as great as you told us. Seems like a really kind, nice woman."

"She is, Peggy's the best.", BJ said proud. Then he threw something over to Hawks cot. "Here, that's for you. Peg thought you might like that."

Excited, Hawkeye opened the package and found a box of cookies.

"Oh cookies great! Did she make them?", he asked and put one into his mouth. He couldn't tell why but they tasted familiar.

"No, she got them for you. The package was sent by someone you might know. Let me give you her description of the man. "Tall, grey hair, glasses, looking like an older Hawkeye, bad jokes."

"My dad?!", Hawk asked surprised.

"Jup, cookies are from your hometown bakery." BJ smiled.

The Mainer looked very thankful about that. "God Beej, it's a piece of edible home! Here have a taste.", he gave him a cookie. "Delicious", BJ agreed.

"Your wife is amazing, can I marry her when she divorces you because of the moustache?"

BJ laughed, "she'll never do that."

"I know", Hawk smiled.

  
  
  
  



End file.
